


Hey There Delilah

by vaudevillian_girl



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Happy, Hey There Delilah, M/M, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaudevillian_girl/pseuds/vaudevillian_girl
Summary: “This song is sad.”George looked at Matty for few seconds and then he focused on the road again. He had been driving for three hours now and he was a little bit tired but having Matty near him was making it better. He knew that if he were alone, he would fall asleep because the shining moon was a beautiful scene and it made his eyes heavy. Luckily Matty’s voice was loud and happy which made him stay awake even if it was 11 p.m. and his mind was a little bit blurry.“Why?” he asked with a yawn, keeping his hands on the steering wheel.“I’m a thousand miles away but girl, tonight you look so pretty, yes you do.” Matty said quietly, looking outside the window and sighed. “This is sad.”“It’s a love song, Matty.” George said with a chuckle, patting his left knee. “Maybe for you it’s sad, for me it’s sweet.”“It’s sweetly sad.” He murmured tracing George’s knuckles with his fingers





	

“This song is sad.”

George looked at Matty for few seconds and then he focused on the road again. He had been driving for three hours now and he was a little bit tired but having Matty near him was making it better. He knew that if he were alone, he would fall asleep because the shining moon was a beautiful scene and it made his eyes heavy. Luckily Matty’s voice was loud and happy which made him stay awake even if it was 11 p.m. and his mind was a little bit blurry.

“Why?” he asked with a yawn, keeping his hands on the steering wheel.

“ _I’m a thousand miles away but girl, tonight you look so pretty, yes you do.”_ Matty said quietly, looking outside the window and sighed. “This is sad.”

“It’s a love song, Matty.” George said with a chuckle, patting his left knee. “Maybe for you it’s sad, for me it’s sweet.”

“It’s sweetly sad.” He murmured tracing George’s knuckles with his fingers. He was slightly sad because of the song and he just wanted to snuggle closer to his boyfriend. “ _Hey there Delilah I know times are getting hard but believe me, girl someday I’ll pay the bills with this guitar.”_ He hummed squeezing George’s hand, he looked away and sighed.

He was happy about that little vacation that they decided to have, he was really glad about the fact that George had said yes for their little trip to Las Vegas. He had never been there in his whole life, he had always been in Utah but George had travelled a lot, he had visited many places in the USA and outside. He had been in Europe and Asia, then in Australia and Africa, he had seen amazing things and he had seen awful events. Those situations made him and Matty was extremely proud of his boyfriend.

George was a good person, he had started as a volunteer and then a big company hired him and his boss had made him travel all around the world. Two years before, they had send him in Utah saying that he would have stayed there forever, he had to adjust his life again but it hadn’t been a problem because he had had his cat with him. Strax was a good cat and even Matthew- who was dog person- loved him. After the first two months there, George had found Matty at the supermarket and they had gotten along pretty well. They had started as friends and then he had developed feelings towards Matty; he had never been in love until he had laid his eyes on that person.

They moved together in a small but comfortable house, George had planned the furniture, and everything related to it. Their house was pretty, Matty had to admit it. The living room was decorated with amazing paintings and photos of them; a black leather couch was in the middle of the room, in front of the TV and near the armchair where Strax used to sleep. The kitchen was always full of good smells and the fridge had never been empty. There was a counter and a table with few chairs, a bottle of water and beer were always on top of it. The bedrooms and bathroom were upstairs. They had two bedrooms, one for them and one for the guests. Their bedroom was big and warm. The bed was comfortable and the soft duvet always made them sleep peacefully, they shared a closet and Matty loved to wear George’s clothes. They had two nightstands near the bed and a fluffy carpet used to tickle their feet every day. The guest room was smaller and there was just a tiny bed in it. The bathroom was big enough for the two of them; they had a bathtub and a shower, few cabinets full of their stuff and the toilet. Matty used to sit on it and watch George showering because he could not stay away from him for too long and Strax was always with them, even in the bathroom.

“This song isn’t sad, love.” George said holding his hand and stroking his wrist with his thumb. “ _If every simple song I wrote to you would take your breath away I’d write it all, even more in love with me you’d fall, we’d have it all.”_ He said smiling and looking at the road.

Matty stayed quiet for few minutes and he stared at the dark sky. “ _A thousand miles seems pretty far but they’ve got planes and trains and cars, I’d walk to you if I had no other way_.” Matty licked his lips and breathed slowly. “ _Our friends would all make fun of us and we’ll just laugh along because we know that none of them felt this way_.” He said looking back at George. “Maybe this is sweet but I hate the part about their friends.”

George smiled and placed a kiss on his knuckles. “ _Delilah, I can promise you that by the time that we get through the world will never ever be the same, and you’re to blame.”_ He said pocking his hips and giggling. “This is cute and sweet, just like you.” He whispered earning a soft laugh from Matty.

“Cheesy.”

“You like it.”

“True.”

They stayed quiet for few seconds and the song changed, Matty smiled and rested his forehead against the window. He wanted to sleep but he could not, he needed to sleep a bit but George needed company and he wanted to give it to him. Matty sighed and yawned again, he looked at his boyfriend with a little smile and then he held his pinkie. George laughed and kissed his knuckles again, he stared at road and then he chuckled.

“Why don’t we stop for few minutes?” he said letting his eyes drop shut. “We can look at the stars.” George nodded and Matty cheered silently, thanking him with a quick kiss on his right cheek. He pulled down his window and poked his head outside, smiling and laughing happily.

It was perfect and he had never seen the stars like during that night. It was beautiful and they were shinier that ever, they made him feel safe there, under those lights. Matty opened the door and stepped outside, few minutes later George was standing near him with his head on top of his and his arms wrapped around his shoulders. Matty leaned closer and kissed his lips sweetly, pointing his nose towards the sky again. He felt even safer under George’s arm and he loved to snuggle close to him.

“I love you so much baby.” George whispered in his ear, holding him tighter and closer, Matty made grabby hands at him and George smiled, kissing his lips happily. Matty chuckled and kissed him back, letting his eyes close. “The stars are so beautiful tonight.” Matty nodded and snuggled closer, resting his head on George’s chest.

“Why don’t we lay down in the backseat and we look at the sky?” he murmured smiling and remembering to George that his car actually had the roof partially made of glass. George kissed his nose and dragged him back into the car. Matty waited for George to lay own and then he laid near him, laying his head on his chest and closing his eyes.

“Such a pretty night.” George whispered stroking Matty’s hair. He kissed the top of his head and covered his hands with his sweatshirt. He kissed his lips and Matty smiled happily, he curled more into his side, shivering a little. “I love you.” he muttered fluttering his eyelids shut.

Matty smiled and held him tighter. He looked up at him and kissed his jaw. “I love you too.”

They laid there for an hour in complete silence; they kissed and cuddled happily with their eyes always closed. Matty was tired but he could not sleep, he was listening to the songs and to George’s heartbeat, he was relaxed and his muscles weren’t aching anymore like they had done during the day. He enjoyed George’s fingers on his naked arms and he enjoyed his small pecks all over his head. He couldn’t ask for a better place.

George was almost asleep but Matty wasn’t sleeping peacefully like he had planned to do, he didn’t want to leave him alone and he tried to stay awake, just in case he needed something. He looked down at him and covered him with his own sweater. He struggled a bit but he succeeded, he pulled Matty closer and held him, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. Matty rolled on his stomach completely and yawned loudly. He kissed George’s neck and shifted closer, still trembling and shivering.

George pecked his lips and pushed him away a tiny bit, he stretched towards the heater control and he turned it on. Warm air submerged the whole car and Matty thanked him, smiling and curling closer again. George kept him close and his eyes dropped shut, the soft music didn’t allow him to sleep but he didn’t complain, he just needed to rest for another hour and then he could start to drive again. Matty tugged at his shirt and looked at him with sleepy eyes, he kissed his cheek and hid his face in the crook of his neck, leaving soft kisses all over his skin.

Matty chuckled and licked his chapped lips, he focused on the music again and this time I’m Yours by The Script was playing softly, he listened to it for few seconds and he felt his eyes start to get watery slowly. He sniffed silently and pressed his face in George’s neck, he kissed his skin with trembling lips and then shivered again. He was madly in love with George and he couldn’t stop to think about him, he was so glad to have found him two years before. He was happy about their relationship and he was so satisfied about his life.

“Are you okay?” George whispered in his ear, stroking his hair. “Here, let me change the song.” he stretched over and pressed a button. Matty shifted closer and kissed his chest, sniffing again and closing his eyes. “Better?” he murmured kissing the tip of his nose. Matty nodded and bumped his nose on George’s. They laughed and stared at each other before George rolled on his back and Matty rested his head on his chest again.

“ _Hey There Delilah_ isn’t so sad after all.”

George laughed and patted Matty’s head, smiling and ruffling his hair. “Told you.” he murmured stroking his scalp.

“You’re always right.” Matty whispered looking up at him. “Are we going to make history together?” he asked sleepily and curling his fingers in his shirt.

“We already are.” George said calmly and closing his eyes.

Matty sat up slowly and rested his forehead on George’s, he looked at him and he shivered when he opened his eyes slowly, mesmerizing Matthew with the warm colour, almost paralyzing him. They were deeper than the Ocean and few golden stripes made them even shinier, Matty loved to see them sparkle under the moonlight. He smiled at him and George rested his hands on his back, holding him closer. Matty kissed him and cupped his jaw with his hands, squishing his cheeks a tiny bit. He let George lead the kiss and he shivered when he felt his teeth biting his lower lip.

George pulled away and looked at him, Matty hid his face in the crook of his neck and he pecked his skin. “Hey Georgie?” he curled his fingers in his shirt again, smiling. “Play it again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> This is my first fanfict in this fandom, I'm so excited yet scared to be honest.  
> I just want to thank whoever read this  
> See you soon!


End file.
